


r/AkechiAndHisSecretDelinquentBoyfriend

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Haru ships it, M/M, This is kinda cute idea thanks anon, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Futaba wakes Akira one morning to show him an interesting post on Reddit.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	r/AkechiAndHisSecretDelinquentBoyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Persona Kink Meme prompt- A dedicated Goro fan snaps a pic of Akechi and Akiren doing confidant things that, out of context, could be interpreted as a date. Thus beings the subreddit dedicated to shipping the Second Detective Prince and some Delinquent.
> 
> *Akira joins the subreddit for the lols.  
> **Who in the PTs ships it for real?  
> ***Akechi never finds out, he's too busy angsting over killing his homoerotic life partner.

“Akira! Akira! You need to see this!” Akira snapped awake at Futaba’s voice. He drowsily opened his eyes just as Futaba reached the top of the steps, phone in hand.

Akira yawned, “What…?”

“You need to see this,'' she said,” a smile on her face, she handed her phone to Akira. His eyes took a moment to adjust to what looked like the layout of Reddit the more his eyes adjusted the more he was able to make out, there was a picture of two people...perhaps a couple judging by how close they are...wait that are those his glasses….! 

“Is that…?” Akira asked as he stared closely at the photo.

“Yup.”

….

….

The so-called ‘couple’ in the photo was him and Akechi, from what he could tell it was from when him and Akechi played billiards. 

“I was on the Akechi Goro subreddit-” he was curious why she was on the subreddit but didn’t ask, “-and someone cross-posted this photo from a subreddit called: r/akechiandhisboyfriend.”

….

….

“Am I the boyfriend?” 

“Yup.”

Akira clicks on the subreddit above th post to get a look at it. Firstly the description read ‘Photos, info, and fanart about Akechi Goro and his secret delinquent boyfriend! *this subreddit is purely for shipping don’t disrespect delinquent boy, because you’re ‘in love’ with Akechi*’ “Secret delinquent boyfriend?” Akira laughed a bit through his grogginess.

“Jeez I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you have a boyfriend, and him nonetheless!”

Akira shakes his head, slides his legs off the bed, and sits up causing Morgana to slide onto the bed still dead asleep, “We’re not, you know how Akechi’s fans are.”

Futaba nodded and sighed, “Yeah I know, I’ve seen his subreddit.”

“That photo was just taken out of context,” Akira stated, handing Futaba her phone back.

“Hmmmmm, sure…” Futaba muttered as she turned away and made her way back downstairs while saying something about curry.

Akira yawned again, grabbed his phone from under his pillow, turned it on, and quickly navigated to Reddit. He quickly typed in the name of subreddit, wanting to scroll through it more…It sure was...interesting. It was crazy how much all these fans knew about him, and the time he’s spent with Akechi. The first post was, of course, the photo from earlier, the next one was a thread dedicated to figuring out who the ‘secret delinquent boyfriend’ was it didn’t take long it seemed for a Shujin student to come on and say ‘That boy goes to my school, he’s a really bad delinquent’....alright. Akira scrolled more, it was people talking about him and Akechi playing gun-a-bout together, then them sharing a date at the jazz club, someone talking about how they’d seen them sitting rather close in the bathhouse….wow this is...impressive.

His phone dinged and he quickly clicked the notification sending him to his message app and onto the Phantom Thieves group chat. 

** Ann:  ** Did Futaba show you the subreddit?

……

** Akira:  ** Yes.

** Makoto:  ** It’s kinda creepy

** Yusuke:  ** I like it especially the art, it’s rather nice

** Futaba:  ** Stop being weird Inari

** Ryuji:  ** Akira are you really um... dating him?

** Akira:  ** No, of course not.

** Ann:  ** Then what’s with all those photos?

** Akira:  ** They’re just out of context

** Futaba:  ** Mmmhm

** Haru:  ** Akira-Kun it’s completely okay we wouldn’t judge you if you dated him

** Akira:  ** We’re not dating 

** Futaba:  ** Suuuuuuuuure

Akira sighed and put his phone down, and couldn’t help but to wonder what Akechi will think of this.

* * *

Akechi laid his phone down, he tweeted at least once a day, just to keep up his celebrity status. He had gotten quite a few comments this day though, all about some subreddit, he wasn’t much for Reddit so he ignored them, after all, he had more important things to think about. A smile spread across his face as his thumb hovered over the metaverse app.

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
